


Demon Queen

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Dating Demons [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, possible canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: “I hope that wasn’t the worst mistake I ever made,” he groaned.“So do I,” Barbatos said, helping him to a seat.Only time would tell.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dating Demons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597792
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	Demon Queen

Diavolo had agreed.

In the interest of keeping Lucifer happy, keeping _all_ the brothers happy, he’d agreed to do as he was asked. He couldn’t afford to have them riot against him, incite a rebellion. He’d lose against their combined might. Diavolo might be the Prince of Hell, the next in line, but the brothers were the rulers of Devildom in their own right. Lucifer was older than he and had only capitulated and sworn an oath to him due to Diavolo saving his sister’s life. He’d questioned, made sure it was what the recipient wanted too. He had misgivings. Plenty of them. Alekto was…an unknown quantity. Especially with her heritage.

He’d passed it off as being a small thing. It wasn’t. It really, really wasn’t. Barbatos had sucked in a sharp breath when he heard, eyes uncharacteristically wide, looking as shocked as he’d ever seen him. The butler had regained his composure quickly as his mind obviously focused on the main point. Keep the brothers happy. They were more pliable when happy. He was dealing with the Avatar of Pride, the Avatar of Greed and the Avatar of Wrath in the first instance. Then there were the others. But it was the ones that were intimately involved with Alekto that had him the most nervous. Mammon was also known as the Fallen Warrior, for very good reason, he was not to be trifled with. Satan was the embodiment of Lucifer’s wrath, anger in physical form, he was capable of burning the world should he need to. He might affect a mild manner, but Diavolo knew different. As for Lucifer, well, he was in a league of his own when it came to destruction, and his sadistic nature would come to the fore if he were wronged. And he was no longer under Diavolo’s thumb.

Diavolo had given her a year to get her affairs in order. To say goodbye to the human realm as she knew it. If she ever returned, it would not be as she was. She’d never experience it the same way again. During that time she was not allowed to return to Devildom. But he had not denied Lucifer the right to travel to see her. He didn’t dare.

He had a feeling that the others had accompanied him on occasion, but he refrained from prying.

They were pissed at him enough as it was.

And the last time he tried getting the upper hand on Lucifer it had backfired on him. He was still smarting from that encounter. And feeling insulted. But there was little he could do.

Doing this for Alekto proved that he could have done it for Lilith and hadn’t, instead using it as a way to get Lucifer under his control. But there was nothing for it. It was either capitulate to Lucifer’s demand, or lose them all and so much more besides.

The entire year that Alekto was back in the human realm, the brothers had bristled whenever he saw them, not exactly openly hostile, but certainly not friendly. Lucifer had thawed a little when he’d been told that Diavolo would do as he wanted, but it was no-where near where they had been before, even after Lucifer had withdrawn his consent in regards to something other than business. He was Diavolo’s plaything no longer. And had proved it.

He hoped with Alekto’s return things would settle.

And he hoped that his gut instinct about how powerful she would be was wrong.

The purity of her soul was worrying. Very worrying. It shone bright and white, even more so than when he’d last seen her which was concerning, so alluring for every demon that saw her. Even being in a relationship with several demons, friendship and otherwise, hadn’t tainted her. And yet, she’d agreed. Without reservation, she’d agreed. Offered up that bright shining jewel of a soul to be used as a conduit to become what the brothers were.

When she returned to the Devildom, she would become a demon.

He idly wondered what her form would be like. She was a stunning human woman now, demons tended to be seductive creatures without even trying, especially the higher order of demons.

He desperately hoped that personally escorting her back to the Devildom would endear him to her.

So far, she had been eerily quiet, green eyes cold when she looked at him, listening to his instructions for her change, how to help the transformation along. She didn’t ask questions, she didn’t speak of the brothers, she merely listened.

Disconcerting.

She was silent until the moment they arrived at his palace.

“I’d like to speak to Lucifer before we begin this.”

Diavolo blinked, then waved Barbatos over, speaking to him under his breath. “Get him here, tell him she wants to see him, he’ll come.” Her tone had been polite, but there was no deference there, as if she had spoken to an equal. It wasn’t even couched as a request, only a simple statement.

Barbatos nodded and left to do his bidding, leaving them alone in uncomfortable silence. At least, it was uncomfortable for him. How she felt about it was impossible to discern.

Lucifer was coming through the door so fast Diavolo knew he’d dropped everything. He didn’t speak, he didn’t even acknowledge Diavolo, he strode straight to her, wrapping his arms around her, whispering in her ear and for the first time, she smiled. She stroked his cheek, their eyes locked. It was as if Diavolo wasn’t even in the room. Again.

Lucifer turned to him, red eyes glinting dangerously, “I will wait outside.” There was an underlying threat in his words that Diavolo bristled internally at.

Diavolo nodded. He gestured for Alekto to lay down. The process would take a while and it was best if she were comfortable. After all, he was going to be utilising her soul to transform her into a demon. Normally a human soul would be consumed by a demon, not used to create one. He was going against quite a few rules, Simeon and Luke would no doubt report back to Michael, but he would sweet talk them. It was what he was good at, appearing congenial and disarming while plotting.

He reiterated his instructions, that she was to think about how she wanted her demon form to look, what sort of wings, if any, she wanted, the form her horns would take. He could not instruct her about her powers, that would remain to be seen. He spoke about her markings, he explained that it would be uncomfortable at first, there was little he could do about it, but once the process had begun, he could not stop and sooner or later, the pain would ease as the transformation completed itself.

She merely stared at him with those implacable green eyes of hers and nodded.

Once it was complete, Diavolo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It had taken more out of him than he was willing to admit. He just had to wait to see if his efforts bore fruit. He begrudgingly admitted she had a great amount of fortitude. She hadn’t screamed once despite the pain she had to have felt.

She’d wrapped herself in a blanket so he could only make out some details. He turned away and allowed her privacy, leaving to speak to Lucifer, tell him it was done, tell him that she was alright and would be out soon. She would need a moment alone to adjust. And examine her new form.

Diavolo left Lucifer to wait on his own. He strode to his office, trying to maintain his facade of indifference, but he collapsed the moment he crossed the threshold, Barbatos catching him.

“I hope that wasn’t the worst mistake I ever made,” he groaned.

“So do I,” Barbatos said, helping him to a seat.

Only time would tell.

Once he had Diavolo settled in his chair, Barbatos left under the guise of getting him sustenance, slipping out the door silently. He spotted Lucifer waiting in the hall and the two shared a quick glance. Lucifer raised an imperious brow as Barbatos bowed, a small smile on his face when he straightened. He passed right by Lucifer, whispering, “she brings harmony, take care of her.”

“That was my intention all along, Barbatos.”

Lucifer paced back and forth, placing his hand to the door that concealed Alekto from him. The last year had been agony, but this waiting outside while she changed and adjusted…it was its own type of hell. He cared not for how she looked now, just that she was ok, that she was here, that she would be forever.

His ears caught the soft sounds of her dressing and moving to the door, caught the click of the lock.

He held his hand out to her, taking her in. Her beauty had been enhanced, her hair seemed wilder, to have a sheen that was impossible for a human. Her eyes, the green almost fluorescent. Her lips were a darker pink. Her skin its usual alabaster colour. And the new aspects of her appearance…

Glorious.

He smiled at her in approval, pulling her into his arms, kissing her swiftly.

“Lucifer,” she beamed up at him, the timbre of her voice the same, yet there was a new power underlying it.

“Alekto,” he murmured. “Just as stunning as before.”

She winked, “with a few little differences.”

He chuckled, “little? Just wait until Mammon and Satan see you. I know they will be bursting to see how you look.” He gathered her up, carrying her out of Diavolo’s palace. He’d sensed how weary she was.

Mammon and Satan were pacing together in the music room, the others hanging back by a wall, talking softly.

Mammon heard the click of her heels first, his head snapping up as Lucifer escorted her in.

Satan clapped his hand over his mouth, Mammon raced to her, grabbing her hands.

“Wow, wow,” Mammon shouted. “Look at ya!”

Satan caught up, grabbing one her hands from Mammon, “you have wings, they are beautiful.”

“Like a butterfly,” Mammon added. He made her turn so he could see them, “let us see, let us see.” They draped down her back like a cloak.

Alekto laughed, a low, throaty thing, extending her wings for them to admire. Mammon was right, they were very reminiscent of a butterfly, reflecting all the colours of the brothers, including a dash of silver that threaded through them.

Satan stroked her horns, like Mammon’s in size and form, but curling like Lucifer’s and his own, with flashes of silver that shimmered as she moved. His brows raised as he noted her markings. She had donned a corset and a long skirt that consisted of two panels of fabric attached at the sides with short lengths of chain, exposing her legs to the hip. From the dip at the base of her throat, disappearing into her cleavage, were a line of silver diamond shapes. He glanced down and spotted more that vanished under the waist of her skirt.

He leaned forward, “how far down do those go?”

Alekto laughed, “you’ll have to discover that later.” She stroked his cheek. Looking to Mammon, she did the same, “do you approve, sweetie?”

Mammon buried his face in her hair, “you’re even more beautiful.” He snuffled softly, “I missed ya.”

Lucifer, who had stood aside to let Satan and Mammon greet her, stepped close again, stroking her back between her wings, “she’s home.” He gestured for the others to approach. 

Levi reached her first, hugging her, “can’t call you normie anymore.” He buried his head in her shoulder, sniffling.

She giggled as she petted his blue hair gently, “no, I guess you can’t. But I’ll still play games with you any time.” She squeezed him, “it’s so good to see my favourite otaku.”

Beel and Belphie crowded her between them next, the twins murmuring to her softly. Beel towered over her, Belphie had his head tucked into her neck, holding on tight.

“I have my midnight snack buddy back,” Beel laughed, picking up his brother and Alekto, swinging them around.

Asmo pulled her out of their grasp, assessing her from arms length. “Stunning, darling. Look at those wings, so pretty.” He pouted, “now I might have some competition for most attractive demon.”

Alekto laughed again, “I don’t believe that for a second, Asmo.” She tugged him into her arms, “set aside a night soon for us to give each other facials and do our nails. And you have to fill me in on everything, alright?”

Asmo giggled, “oh yes, I can tell you everything.”

It was then that Lucifer asserted his right as her lover and pulled her towards him, ignoring Asmo’s protest. He ignored everything but her, holding her face in his palms, pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

Mammon watched them for a second, nudging Satan as their other brothers melted away. The pair glanced at each other. Mammon reached out, tapping Lucifer on the shoulder, “go up, we’ll be in later.”

Alekto stepped out of Lucifer’s arms for a moment, capturing Mammon’s lips, kissing him deeply, “I’m not going anywhere. Not any more.”

Mammon squeezed her, “I know.” He kissed her cheek, “I just think you two are gonna need a bit on your own first.” She squeezed him again, understanding in her eyes. And gratitude.

Her kiss with Satan was sweeter, the demon pulling back to stroke her face, searching her gaze. He nodded at whatever it was that he found, letting Lucifer scoop her up into his arms as she giggled.

Asmo frowned, “why aren’t you all going together?”

Mammon scowled, not wanting to answer.

Satan sighed, “Lucifer needs this time with her. We’ve all missed her, but he’s been…it’s been bad, even with him going to see her. He hasn’t been able to sleep.” Both he and Mammon had spent many nights flanking the Eldest, trying to provide support and comfort. It hadn’t really succeeded. Lucifer had appreciated it, quietly thankful when the three had been alone, but he’d been extraordinarily grumpy, even more easily angered than usual.

Asmo tapped his lips, “his Queen is back.”

Mammon snorted, “yeah, exactly. That is fuckin’ exactly how he sees it.” It was how Mammon and Satan saw it too. “She anchors him, calms him.”

“I think he’s going to be a little preoccupied for the next few days at least.”

Asmo looked at Satan, “and you two won’t be?”

Satan rolled his eyes, cheeks going pink. “Fine, we all will be.”

Asmodeus’ grin was salacious, “ahh, the orgasmic bliss this house will experience…”

Mammon winced, “do ya fuckin’ have to?” He stepped back and crossed his arms, looking the most pissed off Satan had seen in a long time, but then, Asmo was picking at a sensitive topic. Mammon was super protective of Alekto and it would take him quite some time to settle. Alekto was now a demon and more than capable of taking care of herself, but Mammon had been the first demon to care for her, the one assigned to protect her and he’d fallen along the way.

Satan shook his head at Asmo, warning in his eyes. Asmo’s amber eyes widened, then he ducked his head, for once being sensitive to someone else’s pain. He even mumbled a ‘sorry.’

“I know everyone has been waiting for her to come back, and I know everyone will want to crowd her, but Lucifer is going to be really possessive. More than usual.” Satan patted Asmo on the shoulder, “just try to be patient. She’s not leaving us again, she’ll always be here.”

Asmo sighed, then flounced off to annoy Levi in the pretence of a huff, but Satan knew better. Mammon wrapped his arms around Satan’s waist, nuzzling his neck, “thanks. I can’t deal with him right now.”

Satan cooed to Mammon softly, kissing his cheek, ignoring the looks the other brothers were giving them. He stroked Mammon’s hair, “c’mon, let’s go up to my room. We can wait there for a bit.”

Mammon nodded and followed him, silent for once.

The last year had been hell on all of them. Lucifer had taken them along with him whenever he could get away with it, but in the end Mammon had almost broken down the last time he’d had to leave. It had taken Alekto an hour to calm him down. He’d been determined to just stay in the Human Realm. Wait with her, protect her.

Lucifer had tried to isolate himself, going back to how it had been before Alekto arrived and Mammon had thrown a fit. Satan had withdrawn as well, but with Mammon behaving as he had, it had brought Lucifer and Satan together to help him. Seeing Mammon in _tears_ had shocked both of them into silence. Then Lucifer had folded him in his arms, murmuring to him tenderly.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Mammon.”

“Don’t push me away, not again,” Mammon had sniffed, face buried in Lucifer’s shoulder. “I can’t be without you _and_ her. It’s not fair on Satan either. He loves her too.”

Satan had stepped towards them hesitantly until Lucifer looked up, gesturing him close. Then the three were hugging. They’d hardly been out of each others company since then.

When Lucifer had to work late, Satan and Mammon would indulge in one another. And then other times, Satan would wake to find Lucifer fucking Mammon until they were exhausted. The idea of being around Lucifer that way had long changed from weird to even think about to becoming Satan’s new normal. He and Lucifer had even exchanged a few kisses, but nothing more. And that was perfectly alright, they were both comfortable with that. It just meant with Alekto home, now Satan needn’t feel left out when the other three were together. Now, he could be there too.

And he was looking forward to that.

He nudged Mammon as they lay tangled together on his bed, “do you think we should stay here tonight?”

Mammon didn’t answer for a moment, “no, I think they’ll want us there after they take the edge off.” He snuggled into Satan’s hold, humming in thought. “She’ll be expecting us, so will Lucy.”

“Mmm.” Satan kept up his stroking of Mammon’s silver hair. “She looked beautiful, didn’t she?”

Mammon sniggered, “yeah, she did. Wonder what her powers will be like.” He sat up, hugging his knees to his chest, giving Satan a sly grin, “ya know, I think Diavolo is worried about that.”

Satan raised a brow, tilting his head, “you think?”

Mammon giggled again, “yep. _And_ I think he’s worried about what would happen if he’d said no. Do ya really think Lucy would have sat back and done nothin’ if she hadn’t been able to come back?” He smirked, “do ya think _any of us_ would have sat back? He’d have had a rebellion on his hands.” He leaned close to Satan, “and he knows it. Plus her soul, Satan. You saw it before. That thing was so bright it was almost blinding. Turning _that_ into a demon…”

Satan’s aquamarine eyes widened. They had all considered that and taken steps to help her achieve it, but now it was reality. “Shit,” he whispered.

Mammon poked Satan’s chest, blue eyes twinkling, “I think his royal assholeness is shittin’ bricks.”

Satan laughed, ruffling Mammon’s hair.

Lucifer cracked an eye open when Satan and Mammon quietly entered. He pressed a finger to his lips, other hand still stroking through Alekto’s hair.

Mammon’s expression turned unbelievably soft, crawling across the bed to curl around her bared back. Satan followed, draping his arm over Mammon’s hip, fingers stroking Alekto’s side.

Lucifer leaned over Alekto and pressed a kiss to Mammon’s lips, then crooked his finger so he could do that same to Satan.

Alekto chuckled softly, “well, that is a very welcome change.” Her green eyes were hooded as she looked at her three favourite demons. 

“I thought you were still asleep, love. Did we disturb you?” Lucifer stroked her cheek with his knuckles, gaze adoring.

She captured his hand, kissing his palm, “no, just resting my eyes, enjoying being held by you.” She glanced between Lucifer and Satan, “you two are more comfortable around each other now?”

Satan flushed, “yeah. It’s just kisses, but I’ve been here when these two get frisky. Kinda hot to watch.”

Alekto laughed softly, “yes, it is.” 

Lucifer watched as Satan reached out over Mammon to caress her bare stomach, following the line of diamond markings, the desire in his eyes burning. Mammon too, was hungrily drinking her in, licking his lips before he ducked his head and suckled at her nipple. She moaned softly, running her fingers through silver locks. Lucifer smiled at her indulgently, then grasped Satan’s hand, encouraging it lower down her stomach.

Satan’s aquamarine eyes darkened as he blinked at Lucifer.

“Show her how much you’ve missed her, Satan,” Lucifer said. He cocked his head to where Mammon was suckling, his hands cupping her breast, his expression blissful. “Mammon is wasting no time, why are you?” Lucifer’s hold on his wrist gentled, but he still urged his hand lower again so that his palm rested on her mound. And the last silvery marking.

Satan keened, low in his throat, middle finger circling her clitoris as Lucifer smiled in approval. Alekto voice her own with a hushed gasp. Lucifer let go, deciding to mimic what Mammon was doing, flush against her side. Satan watched them avariciously for a moment, then shifted and settled between her thighs, head ducking down to replace his hand with his mouth and tongue.

Alekto arched under their ministrations, the glorious feel of all three of them loving her, treating her as if she were precious. She cupped both Mammon and Lucifer’s heads to her breasts, her green eyes zeroed in on Satan between her legs, his gaze directed right back at her as he flicked his tongue, laving over the slick lips in front of him, then dipping it inside her, tasting the mingling of Lucifer and Alekto on his tongue. It made her shudder, unable to hold back her groans.

Lucifer pulled away from her breast, content for the moment for the other two to have their way with her. After all, he’d had time when he visited her, and several hours after her return. He was sated enough to bide his time watching Mammon and Satan take her apart. Or at least, attempt to.

Her new form made her more…everything.

It had enhanced her natural proclivities, including how insatiable she was. She could take so much more than before. Not that Lucifer desired to be rough with her, but she could certainly take whatever he dished out to her now, no matter how bestial his thrusts, or how animalistic he got, she was right there, demanding more. Rather enticing and decidedly erotic.

So rather than join the other two, Lucifer sat back and assisted them in removing their clothing. No point in making her wait longer for what they had to offer her.

He’d thought Mammon would be the one to show impatience, yet it was Satan that was the first to crack, growling as he hiked Alekto’s legs around his waist. Mammon whimpered when he was dislodged from Alekto’s breast, yet was soothed when she reached for him, despite the wild thrusting Satan was indulging in. She stroked Mammon’s cock, her motions languid as she coaxed him close so that she could take him into the wet cavern of her mouth.

Lucifer caressed Satan’s back, “it’s alright, Alekto is here to stay, Satan. Let yourself enjoy it.”

Satan inhaled, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, his pace had slowed, his hands now gliding over her body, tweaking her nipples, cupping her breasts. He mouthed a thank you to Lucifer as he settled into a rhythm.

Lucifer chuckled at the look of absolute bliss on Mammon’s face, his blue eyes fluttering shut, head back, mouth open, hands gentle as he ran them through Alekto’s inky locks, stroking her curling horns. She was taking him deeper than usual, no longer concerned about her breathing, letting him fuck her throat, lips stretched wide and red around him. He didn’t force her down on to him, just let her suck and lick, his moans becoming louder. Mammon was normally very vocal, but now he seemed to be unable to form words, simply moaning and groaning, his body flexing.

When Alekto kept her lips tight around the base of Mammon’s cock, green eyes intent on him, Mammon held her still, hips stuttering, a quiet gasp of pleasure leaving him as he spilled down her throat. He pulled out, crumpling down beside her, desperate kisses pressed to her lips and jaw.

Mammon could not stop touching her face, “I love you, I love you.”

Satan had slowed his thrusts to allow them a moment, sliding in and out of her at a leisurely pace, enough to keep the fire stoked. His expression softened as he watched Mammon declaring his love and devotion.

As he’d done with Satan earlier, Lucifer settled Mammon, tugging him into his lap, letting the Second Born curl around him and nuzzle at his cheek, needing to show his affection in any way he could. Lucifer kept one hand in Mammon’s silver hair, the other in constant motion up and down his back, his voice murmuring endearments to him.

Lucifer had been lost without her, but Mammon had almost broken. He knew the younger demon was feeling overwhelmed. They all were. He wasn’t remotely surprised that Satan had not even considered staying away, overcoming any reservations and simply joining in. It also spoke of how far the relationship between Lucifer and Satan had changed.

It wasn’t desire, as such. It was affection however.

And all brought about because of Alekto. It had been her suggestion to simply talk to Satan, rather than demand. That had led to Lucifer teaching Satan how to control Cerberus, which had led to them working together towards the same goal. Lucifer wondered how much of it could be attributed to him trusting Satan with Alekto. It had certainly opened up new lines of communication between them, ones where they had to be honest and sensible, not shout at each other, or goad the other into a fight.

Lucifer stroked Mammon’s back pensively as they both watched Satan cresting the wave of orgasm, his head thrown back, watching as Alekto gathered him into her arms, kissing him fiercely as they both struggled to breathe. It was the first time he’d witnessed the pair together this way, and he had to admit that it had been stunning to watch, the way they moved together, each touch reverent.

Lucifer felt Mammon twitch in his arms, so he let him up, but not before catching his mouth for a kiss. Then Mammon was crawling back to Alekto as Satan flopped by her side. Alekto rose to meet him, up on her knees, hands to his face, her lovely wings draped down her back and flowing over the bed.

“Hey sweetie,” she murmured, lips curled in a satisfied smile. “I missed my silly Mammon.” She giggled at his little kitten growl, kissing his nose in a familiar gesture that never failed to make him blush through his tan. “You know, my bank account in the Human Realm was ridiculous, I didn’t need to work.” She smothered another giggle behind her lips, “I gave so much of it to charities, I even funded a whole new wing for a children’s hospital. Houses for the homeless, wells for clean water, schools, grants and scholarships. I had to get very creative.” She stroked his enraptured face gently, “and all because of you. Because you love me.” Mammon preened under her praise, grinning like a fool. She glanced down at Satan, “I made sure to include plenty of libraries in that, too, darling.”

Satan grinned up at her from his position on the bed, “good to hear. I’m sure it all helped.”

Lucifer snorted, “Satan, she was so blindingly bright when I saw her before Diavolo changed her I thought I’d go blind.”

Alekto threw back her head and laughed, “yes, the look on his face when he came to get me was priceless. Everyone’s ideas were wonderful. I was able to spend my time volunteering everywhere I could. And I did really enjoy it all. It felt good to do something so helpful.”

“Mmm,” Lucifer hummed. “Always so compassionate, always so helpful.” The smile slid off his face, turning serious, “I would suggest that we keep you from Simeon’s sight for a while. He is bound to be furious about what has happened, though I think his ire will be directed mostly at Diavolo. The Chihuahua will be hard to avoid, however, annoyingly yappy little thing that he is.”

Mammon snorted, “I could always eat him.”

Lucifer chuckled, “yes, perhaps, but I think Simeon would be upset about that and he is the one who reports to Michael.”

Satan tucked his arms behind his head, small smile tugging at his lips, “none of us has said anything when they asked what was going on, and it’s been in Diavolo’s best interests to keep quiet. Luke has been badgering Beel for information, feeding him as bribes.”

“As if that would work,” Lucifer scoffed. “Beel knows where his loyalty lies.”

Satan gave an undignified snort, “angels bribing demons, fucking hilarious.” He grinned at Lucifer, “have you noticed that Diavolo doesn’t come here any more?”

“Indeed,” Lucifer drawled lazily. He kept Barbatos’ complicity to himself. Then his attention was stolen by a deep moan from Mammon. His head was tucked against Alekto’s neck, his hands curled around the base of her horns, hips rocking into the fist that was gliding up and down his dick. “Mm, well, that is a pretty picture,” Lucifer murmured, eyes glinting as he watched. Alekto gave him a seductive smile over Mammon’s shoulder, tongue flicking out to lick her lips, making them glisten. It made his cock twitch.

Alekto guided Mammon back, laying him down and then climbing over his thighs and impaling herself on him with a happy sigh. She planted her hands on Mammon’s chest as he gazed up her, a dopey grin on his face as she seated herself. A grin that turned open mouthed as she began to move, rolling her pelvis in a slow grind. Alekto rose up on her knees, then slammed down, groaning as Mammon’s hands seized her hips, forcing her up and down on him.

Alekto’s hands left Mammon’s chest, rising to lift her hair off her nape, back arching, breasts bouncing as Mammon’s thrusts grew frenetic, her wings fluttering out to each side, undulating her hips, the very picture of a seductive demon in the throes of bliss. “Ahh, Mammon, sweetie, harder,” she demanded.

Mammon whined, “shit.” He grasped her waist, nails digging into the skin as he increased his pace. He tipped his head back, eyelashes fluttering as he bounced her in his lap, spreading his knees wide to plant his feet and drive into her harder.

“More,” she whispered. “More, more, _more_ ,” the plea turning into a chant.

Lucifer growled, low in his throat, his whole body itching to concede to the demanding tone. It was almost as if she had enacted the pact from the way he was reacting. Even Satan had sat up, eyes glued to the pair, responding to her voice.

Lucifer shifted, kneeling between Mammon’s spread thighs, pressing himself up against Alekto from behind, hands cupping her breasts, tweaking her hardened nipples. Her hands untangled from her hair, moving back to grip the soft strands of Lucifer’s hair as he bent to bite her shoulder. He watched Mammon shift form beneath her, growling in approval.

He squeezed her breasts, rutting his cock between her ass cheeks, the head bumping against where Mammon was penetrating her, his own wings flapping wildly as he let loose his own demon form, horns sprouting from his head as he tilted to kiss her arched neck. He caught a glimpse of Satan transforming in response to the rest of them.

“Let us service you, my Queen,” Lucifer rasped, pushing her down over Mammon. “All of us, at once.”

Alekto groaned, planting her hands by Mammon’s shoulders, head dipping down to press her forehead to the Second Born. “Yes, fuck yes.”

“Satan,” Lucifer murmured as he lined himself up. “Her mouth.”

Satan whimpered, shuffling on his knees until he was right by her head, fist tight around his length, aquamarines eyes darting every which way as he took in the sight before him.

“Better yet,” Mammon grunted. “Sit on my face.” He groaned as Lucifer started pushing in beside him, three demons shivering at the stretch it created. Satan straddled Mammon’s face and lowered down as the Second Born began to lick at his ass, Alekto swallowing him down to the root in one swift move. Satan leaned back on one hand, the other tangling in Alekto’s hair, guiding her up and down. Lucifer sheathed himself fully, letting out a guttural groan at the feel of Mammon’s cock throbbing against his own, Alekto clenching around them both.

Despite all of them being in demon form, not one of them was going to last long, the truth of that proved when Alekto pulled away from Satan’s cock with a wailing cry that was followed by her convulsing around the pair of cocks deep within her, her body trembling as she came. It tipped the Second Born over the edge. Mammon’s muffled moan was almost pained and Lucifer could feel him pulsing, warmth flowing over his own shaft. Then Satan grabbed Alekto and shoved her back where she had been, grinding his ass on Mammon’s face urgently, chasing his own orgasm. 

Satan’s eyes widened as Alekto growled around his cock, the first time any of them had heard her do such a thing. The blonde demon’s hips stuttered, his stomach tensed as he held her flush to his groin, spilling down her throat, “fuck, fuck, fuck.” Lifting himself gingerly off Mammon’s face, Satan then flopped onto the bed, panting. Lucifer held Alekto still as Mammon slid out of her, then wriggled so that he could lay with Satan and watch Lucifer twist her around so that she was on her back staring up at him, cheeks a delightful pink.

Hooking her knees over his shoulders, Lucifer slid back into her, humming at how loose and wet she was, though he could still feel her flutter around him. He bent down over her, sealing their mouths together, lazily moving his hips back and forth. With her hands to his face, Lucifer didn’t look away.

It took three days and nights before the four emerged from Lucifer and Alekto’s rooms.

Three days and nights that Asmo had listened to the sounds of bliss drifting down the hall, grinding his teeth because he was not a part of it, despite how happy he was for them. Three days and nights of Beel delivering meals to the door and departing hastily. Belphie was amazed they hadn’t collapsed from exhaustion, wondering if he should offer them pillows. Levi was more concerned that Alekto couldn’t join him for raids than anything else.

The four of them cheered when Lucifer led Alekto into the dining room, trailed by Mammon and Satan. Asmo raised his elegantly groomed brow at their appearance. Lucifer was sans jacket, looking rather relaxed, smile on his face, which was enough to make the Avatar of Lust choke on his tea. Alekto’s throat was littered with marks, but she was positively glowing as Lucifer pulled a seat out for her. Mammon slumped in his own chair, but he had the goofiest grin on his face and Satan looked so serene it was hard to reconcile the fact he was the Avatar of Wrath with the image of him leaning on his elbows casually.

Barbatos sighed in satisfaction as he peered in, there was complete harmony in the House of Lamentation.

All the converging possibilities were far more positive than they had ever been.


End file.
